


The Monster's Prayer

by DraziQueen



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraziQueen/pseuds/DraziQueen





	The Monster's Prayer

Dear God,

I know I don't pray to you often,  
I know that I am not created by you,  
I know that I am offending to the eye,  
And hideous to behold,

But there is one thing in this world that I want.  
I don't ask for beauty, or wealth,  
Or even acceptance among others.  
I have a personality, even if it is not my own,

I have feelings,  
And care for others,  
And I know that my life isn't worth much.  
I don't ask for anything else in this miserable life,

Please, I pray for one thing,

I pray for a soul.


End file.
